


Not So Spoopy Tales From the Crypt

by thesassypizzaqueen



Series: Not So Spoopy Tales From The Crypt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassypizzaqueen/pseuds/thesassypizzaqueen
Summary: A collection of short stories that take place in the Supernatural universe.Only oc ships for now but that  might change later on.





	

This short story takes place a few months after the end of season five.

Ruman sighed heavily as she leaned back in her posh office chair shutting her eyes for a moment. Her report of today's sins was finally done and being emailed to her boss in heaven. Odd as it might sound Ruman was an angel stationed in hell. Her duty: write down all the sins humans commit while there. Apparently it was evidence to be used on judgment day to determine the eternal resting place of their souls. She was neither the evidence gatherer for the the defense attorney or the prosecutor but an evidence gatherer none the less. Technically her official title was 'The Scribe of Hell' which sounded a lot cooler than it actually was.

With the job came a cushy office and even though said cushy office was in Hell she didn't mind as much any more. Demons were simple. They'd messed with her at first however she was quick to put them in their place. Her only other problem had been the screams of the damned. They were rather distracting and there was nothing Ruman hated more than being distracted from her work. One sentence to Crowley- the head honcho- and sound proof walls were put up the same day. Boy oh boy did the demons enjoy watching their snark-offs.

Ruman scowled. The ex human in question was entering her office for the second time today. She thought about tuning him out for a second but didn't want him here longer than he needed to be so she gestured that she was listening. “Liking the sound proof walls darling? Of course you are! They're actually made from-” Ruman held up a hand, though they both had the same accent her voice was a high sweet contrast to Crowley's low timbre.

“Spare me the details sugar lump, why are you in my office?” She smirked slightly as Crowley didn't even try to hide his annoyance with her blunt attitude. His eyes rolled and he mumbled something under his breath about 'pleasant conversations being so hard to find these days'. She figured he'd be used to her bluntness by now.  
'Guess not.' she thought amused. “Getting to the point then! You don't like seeing my ugly mug, I don't like seeing yours! So go on vacation for a week- NO! Two weeks!”

She raised an eyebrow. “A vacation?” She had to admit the idea of a two week vacation sounded lovely but... “No, no I cant there's too much work to be done and-” Crowley shrugged hands in the air. “Work schmirk, these are orders from your boss. She said something about Heaven trying to get their shit together after the almost apocalypse and them not wanting to sort the extra information you send. Basically you're too good at your job, stop for a while.” The apocalypse almost happened?! She honestly hadn't even noticed. 

Crowley tossed her a scroll. She unrolled it and sure enough he was right. She looked back at him stunned but he was already on his way out. “Use the company card, the thick one! And if I catch even a whiff of you here before those two weeks are up I'll throw you in the pit with Lucifer, Michael, and those Winchester kids!” Before she could say anything else her door closed. She honestly didn't want to know why those particular people had been thrown in a cage together.

She then remembered Crowley's threat. Goodness, she'd certainly love to see him try! Ruman hadn't been a front lines warrior in quite a long time but she was still able to kick some ass when she needed to. “Enough of that.”She mumbled tring to shake the nostalgia from her head, she had a vacation to plan!

 

She ended up deciding on a trip through Eurasia. It was winter and she wanted to try all the warm drinks and food from that part of earth. She met many interesting and friendly people. It still amazed her how many different languages humans spoke. She'd have to make a point to make trips to Earth more often. 

Starbucks was starting to become a guilty pleasure of hers. It wasn't even the best coffee she'd ever had but she craved it anyway. There were of course bad things on Earth but she still stood in marvel of her fathers creation.

Speaking of which Ruman was currently sitting in a Starbucks at a mall people watching. So many shapes and sizes. She took a sip from her coffee. There was a couple with their kids. The youngest had broken from his mothers grasp and was running for the Build a Bear Workshop. The older child was more patient and held onto her fathers hand. The mother called out to the small boy in distress. “Minhyukie! Don't run off!” 

A few feet away from them a couple was arguing and it was starting to cause a scene. The argument was over something trivial and they'd both regret what had been said later but both were too stubborn to apologize first. Even further from the couple was a girl that was alone, she had too many bags and was starting to wobble. A taller girl took notice and offered to help. The shorter girl smiled bashfully in thanks and the taller one grinned back. They'd become a couple in two months. Just in time for Valentine's Day. Ruman smiled to herself taking another thoughtful sip.

She'd also had taken notice of a rather tall gentleman that had been glancing her way since she'd sat at the bar on the glass wall. The people watcher was being watched, the thought amused her. He was pretty good looking for a human. She chuckled flashing him a small smile. The poor man was shy and had nearly jumped out of his skin when she turned her full attention to him. His glasses had gone a little crooked with the jump. 

Taek-woon honestly hadn't noticed until Ruman snorted and mimed crooked glasses on her own face. He looked down raising his hands to fix them. By the time he looked up again she was walking towards him. Taek-woon nearly jumped again but was able to maintain his composure this time. She simply said 'Hello' and handed him a slip of paper. Before he could work up the courage to open his mouth she was walking out the opening in the glass wall and getting on the escalator that lead to the first floor. As he watched her descend she raised one hand without looking back to say bye.

Once she was out of sight he looked at the paper. Her first name was written in lovely handwriting with a number below it. Next to that was a doodle of herself with a thought bubble that read 'Call me!'

Long story short, he called.

 

The two weeks promised to Ruman went by far too quickly for her liking and she found herself back in the hallway that lead to her office. A panicked demon that worked in the same building as her ran to Ruman panting. “Oh thank Lucifer you're back Ruman! The copy machine is broken again!” The distress was evident on his face. With a lighthearted sigh and eye roll she gestured for him to lead the way and with a glance out a window that looked out onto the hellish landscape she followed the now relieved demon.

Life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this! Crowley is very fun to write lol. The next time I write about Ruman I kinda wanna write about her first day in the office! As I mentioned she's a veteran warrior so I feel like her first day in an office would be interesting.! XD That wont be for a while tho.... 
> 
> Next Update: January 1st 2017
> 
> Next chapter will be about my hunter twins and an awkward family dinner! Please look forward to it!


End file.
